thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 255
MentalCast #255 is the tenth episode of the twentieth season, and 250th episode overall, of the MentalCast. It was hosted by Michael Riley and featured regular cast members Alex Jowski and Chelsea Tarkington, as well as regular cast member Bill Carter and guest star Fred Fritz. The title card is Will Smith as "Fresh Prince," a reference to the news story about the kid who got in trouble when his ringtone was misheard. Cast * Michael Riley ... in studio * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH * Fred Fritz ... via Skype from Michigan Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A Canadian couple faces domestic assault charges after attacking each other with chips and dip after apparently fighting over the last beer. * #4: A Tulsa man accused of throwing porcelain tiles at another man during a robbery was charged in Tulsa County District Court. * #3: A 7-year-old Maryland boy was suspended from school for two days for shaping a breakfast pastry into what his teacher thought looked like a gun, according to his father. * #2: Marc Bradley Johnson, an MFA student at New York's School of Visual Arts, had a great idea for his thesis project: he would fill 68 vials with his own semen, place them in a refrigerator in one of SVA's galleries, advertise the display on Craigslist, and then give away his semen to any interested members of the public. * #1: An Indonesian woman drowned her nine-year-old son in the bath, claiming she was worried that his "small penis" would affect his prospects for the future, a police spokesman said Thursday. Music * Notable music this week included releases from Boz Scaggs, How to Destroy Angels and They Might Be Giants. * TMZ reports that Styx, the band best known for songs like "Lady" and "Come Sail Away", has filed a lawsuit against A&M Records under Styx's corporation Gelderdisk LTD in Los Angeles County Superior Court on Friday. * CNN reports that former Temptations member Richard Street has passed away at the age of 70. * WPXI reports that schools in Beaver County were on lockdown Thursday after someone misheard a student's voicemail. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week included Dead Man Down and Oz the Great and Powerful. * TENDeep: Top 10 Horror Anthology Shows * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Prequels * The CW is reviving the improv show "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" * The X-Files is coming back, albeit not in a form that fans may have been expecting. * According to superherohype.com, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey has officially passed the $1 billion at the box office. * The new Tomb Raider reboot will take its cues from the video game reboot that releases today. Video Games * Notable new game releases this week included The Amazing Spider-Man (Wii U), Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (PS3), CastleVania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate (3DS), Major League Baseball 2K13 (PS3, X360), MLB 13: The Show (PS3, PSVita), Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (X360, PS3), The Sims 3: University Life (Win, Mac), SimCity (Win, Mac) and Tomb Raider (Win, PS3, X360). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Rhythm Games * Nintendo has been sued over its glasses-free 3D technology used in the company's 3DS hardware line. * Film and TV icon Jerry Bruckheimer's first foray into gaming yielded no products. * Saints Row publisher Deep Silver, which acquired the franchise from THQ for $22.3 million in January, has teased "huge" news for this month's PAX East. Trivia * This is Fred Fritz's first proper appearance since episode #237, though he was in the Best of 2012 special in clips. Links * Episode page on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Bill Carter Category:Episodes with Fred Fritz